


Game of Life: Rolling - Jean [LIFE]

by MariTheCewkie



Series: Game of Life: Rolling [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTheCewkie/pseuds/MariTheCewkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is summoned for the rolling to find out if he dies or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i wrote a death version for this  
> i hope i tortured you all  
> ALSO this is the ending to chapter 58, relating to whether Jean dies or not

“Hello everyone, welcome to the rolling room!” A cheerful voice called out, confusing Jean. Wasn’t he about to die? Looking around, Jean found himself in a chair, with a green table in front of him. There was a six-sided dice on the table. Six other people sat around the table, too. They looked just as confused as Jean felt. A girl, presumed by voice, stood behind Jean. He couldn’t turn around.  
“You will all roll the dice, deciding which one of you will die. If there is a tie, we will roll against the tied people. One of you will die, returning to your world. The other five will live, and return to their world promptly.” The girl explained. Jean’s eyes traveled around, still confused. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t.  
“Jean will go first. Pass to your right. Roll the dice!” Jean didn’t want to go first. Hell, he didn’t want to even do this. But if it meant getting out alive, he would do it. The dice had six faces imprinted on it, showing everyone in the room. After the dice dropped to the table, a man with dark blue hair was revealed at the top. The man was across the table from Jean, but glared at Jean with eyes of steel.  
Jean passed the dice to the right, a little girl with blonde hair and a pink ribbon atop her hair. She rolled the dice, light blue eyes darting to each person. She rolled Jean. The girl then passed to her right, a teenager with light brown hair and intimidating, dark brown eyes. He grinned, and rolled. It was also Jean.  
Jean couldn’t feel more nervous, and began to panic. What if he died? Pretty soon, it was the last person rolling. Jean and the light brown haired guy had tied, two to two. The last person was a professional looking woman, with red hair and disinterested eyes covered by glasses. She had only one vote. Most likely safe.  
The woman shook the dice in her hands a few times, just to cause tension. Then she released it, the dice bouncing somewhat high.  
It was the light browned hair guy, thank Sina. Jean let out a relieved sigh. But when he risked a glance over to where his competitor sat, was empty space. He was gone, most likely dying right now. One by one, the now five people disappeared. Jean disappeared last, wondering what had just happened.  
Suddenly, Jean was back in the cart with a gun pointing to his head. His life was at stake again. Jean wondered if he had passed out for a few seconds. His panic set in again as he looked up at his possible killer. But then, another gunshot rang out. Jean’s hat popped off, and his potential killer was killed. Jean looked behind him, and saw a suspicious looking girl with a gun steaming in her hand. She blew on it, and winked promptly at Jean.


	2. Game of Life: Rolling - Jean [DEATH]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean's death

“Hello everyone, welcome to the rolling room!” A cheerful voice called out, confusing Jean. Wasn’t he about to die? Looking around, Jean found himself in a chair, with a green table in front of him. There was a six-sided dice on the table. Six other people sat around the table, too. They looked just as confused as Jean felt. A girl, presumed by voice, stood behind Jean. He couldn’t turn around.  
“You will all roll the dice, deciding which one of you will die. If there is a tie, we will roll against the tied people. One of you will die, returning to your world. The other five will live, and return to their world promptly.” The girl explained. Jean’s eyes traveled around, still confused. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t.   
“Jean will go first. Pass to your right. Roll the dice!” Jean didn’t want to go first. Hell, he didn’t want to even do this. But if it meant getting out alive, he would do it. The dice had six faces imprinted on it, showing everyone in the room. After the dice dropped to the table, a man with dark blue hair was revealed at the top. The man was across the table from Jean, but glared at Jean with eyes of steel.  
Jean passed the dice to the right, a little girl with blonde hair and a pink ribbon atop her hair. She rolled the dice, light blue eyes darting to each person. She rolled Jean. The girl then passed to her right, a teenager with light brown hair and intimidating, dark brown eyes. He grinned, and rolled. It was also Jean.  
Jean couldn’t feel more nervous, and began to panic. What if he died? Pretty soon, it was the last person rolling. Jean and the light brown haired guy had tied, two to two. The last person was a professional looking woman, with red hair and disinterested eyes covered by glasses. She had only one vote. Most likely safe.  
The woman shook the dice in her hands a few times, just to cause tension. Then she released it, the dice bouncing somewhat high.  
It was Jean. Jean was going to die. He began to panic, and he looked one last time at the light brown haired guy. The maniac was grinning so widely.  
Suddenly, Jean was back in the cart with a gun pointing to his head. His life was at stake again. Jean wondered if he had passed out for a few seconds. His panic set in again as he looked up at his killer. The gunshot rang out, and darkness hit Jean like a tidal wave, sinking him into death.


End file.
